


Dawning

by MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Nora watches and learns, Season 2, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines
Summary: A Flash 100 (5x08)  Killervibe/Westallen/Nora reaction fic.





	Dawning

Mom was still crouched next to Dad, arms cradling his face. Nora watched as her hands then slid down so that Mom could lean her head against his shoulder, both sitting in defeat, but – _not_ – defeat at the same time.

Sure, Nora knows that Dad gets his speed back eventually and that Mom opens her heart to him very soon in this timeline, but, being here, watching this precious minute has her eyes welling with tears. 

Nora takes a step back, then hears a loud noise from the cortex. She startles, pressing against the wall next to the door, and realizes with growing horror that it’s Uncle Cisco sobbing.

“You know how it feels now, huh?” Harry shouts, “Seeing Zoom rip your family from right beneath your fingertips? Caitlin might be dead and Team Flash is  _Flash-less_. What the hell are we gonna do?”

“Stop,” Uncle Cisco cries, and Nora’s heart seizes. “No, she’s okay. She’ll be okay. Zoom won’t kill her.”

“Maybe not death, but you can bet that he will hurt her. Haunt her. Terrify her.”

Harry knocks over half of the random contents on the table, and Uncle Cisco, to her complete surprise, does the very same.

Nora dares to peek her head through the window of the door and watches as Uncle Cisco grabs his really vintage Vibe goggles. He takes Aunt Caitlin’s abandoned sweater and clutches it in his hands. 

“It’s not working,” Uncle Cisco says.

“You’re trembling, Ramon.”

“Because I’m scared,” he snaps. “Caitlin is—“

“Caitlin is in  _Zoom’s_  hands. Her only hope now is you. So you need to stand up, stop crying and  _do_  something.”

Nora watches with horrified fascination. What year was this? 2016? How could Uncle Cisco be so obvious about his feelings for Aunt Caitlin? And yet and  _yet_ it’s almost 2019 and they’re still years away from being together?

It’s shocking. Her Aunt Caitlin and Aunt Killer Frost, the ones  _she_  knows won’t  _shut up_ about Uncle Cisco. It used to nauseate her. They had a perfect marriage a perfect relationship a perfect family. So _perfect perfect perfect_ and it used to make teenage Nora’s blood boil because how was that fair? To see what her parents could’ve been,  _should’ve_ been, but no, even Killer Frost was warmer than Mom.

Nora shakes her head, frowning at her own resentment.

She was naive about Mom. She should’ve known, that it wasn’t only her parents’ story that she didn’t have all the information about.

She used to pry information about Dad from Uncle Cisco, begging him to vibe his same old Star Labs sweatshirt over and over when she was 12, desperate for him to show her a vibe from the past. And he would acquiesce for her wishes, even though she knew it pained him, because he missed Dad too and the longer from 2024, the hazier and blurrier his vibes became until one day, two years ago, Uncle Cisco, the multiverse’s most powerful breacher couldn’t reach the memory of him anymore. 

Shortly after that Uncle Cisco and Aunt Caitlin moved away and then all she had left of her dad was The Flash museum and—

“The difference between you and I,” Harry barks, breaking Nora from her stupor, “Is I am willing to kill to get back my loved one.  _That’s_ what’s stopping you.”

Uncle Cisco–

Nora backtracks. No. Not Uncle Cisco. This young scared guy isn’t her Uncle. Not yet, anyway. He’s just Cisco. It makes a difference. 

Cisco takes a huge shuddering breath and glares at Harry.

“Don’t. Taunt. Me.”

Nora’s eyes widened at Cisco’s frigid tone. “You know what she means to me.”

And that’s exactly it. Nora never knew about this.

She never stopped to think that maybe the reason why Aunt Caitlin and Uncle Cisco are so happy together in her time is because they were in so much pain apart in the past.

That finally, for the first time in their lives they were honest with each other and could simply be what they’ve been clearly fighting, as far as Nora can tell from 2018, for  _so_ long. 

Nora gave a cautionary glance to the hallway where Mom was still hugging Dad.

Mom and Dad and Uncle Cisco and Aunt Caitlin. There was so much of it that was all the same.

“Which should be all the more motivating to find a way to kill Zoom.”

Cisco drops his vintage vibe goggles back onto the bare table and nods silently, brushing his hair back behind his ear, visibly gathering his thoughts. 

Nora belatedly realizes that Dad was taking far too much time.

“No,” Cisco suddenly says, turning swiftly on his heel. “No. After all he did to us, to  _her_ , I don’t want him dead. It’s not what Caitlin would expect from me. I’m not Reverb. So that’s not how I’m going to do this. There’s  _always_  another way. We’re going to find a way to get Barry’s speed back and we’re going to find Caitlin and Jesse. We are going to fight Zoom and his legion, whoever the hell he throws in our way. Then we’re going to win. When we win, Zoom will rot away for the rest of his life.”

“And if she’s dead?”

“She’s not,” Cisco snaps. “Nobody is dead.”

“Yet,” Harry cuts in.

“Nobody is dead,” Cisco repeated, then drops his voice low. “I made a promise to her a year ago. Caitlin will never die, not while I’m around.”

“That’s childish.”

Cisco swipes at his eyes, and shook his head. “I don’t care,” he says sternly, and Nora feels like cheering at his following reply: “It’s one I’m going to keep.”

Nora closes her eyes and thinks of her Dad, young Uncle Cisco’s words echoing through her mind as she remembers her own personal vow.

She opens her eyes, remembering 2016 Mom and Dad are still in the hallway, starting to make rustling noises like they’re going to stand up, and that’s when  _Dad_   Dad puts his hand on her shoulder.

2016 was something morbid yet spectacular. Frightening yet fun. Informative yet heartbreaking. But this wasn’t the past Nora was meant to dwell on–-Or in. 

She whips her head around, tuning into Dad telling her to run, seeing the blue wisps of lightning and her heart rocketed through the roof at Dad’s alarm. 

It was time to go.


End file.
